


[Fanart/FanComics] Don't Panic

by Sen_2324



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Twins, Empire Twins, F/F, F/M, pet Han Solo, skysolo, 帝国双子, 老韩是宠物, 银河大三角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 帝国双子养狗日常。When you have two children but only one dog.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 25





	[Fanart/FanComics] Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> *阅读顺序从左至右。  
> 本章skyslo，讲述老韩刚做狗时候的事情。

P1

①

【我，韩索罗(Han Solo)】

【做过帝国逃兵，骗过血色黎明】

【跑过科舍尔航线，坑过赫特人】

【自由自在、随心所欲的星际牛仔】

【在塔图因遇到luke之后】

②

**【这一切全都成为了过去。】**

* * *

P2

①

【再醒来的时候就在死星上了。】

【卢克(Luke)要我做他的[宠物]……他认真的吗？】

【哪种宠物？？】

（以为会被拴起来）

Han: 看着哪里都不像帝国高官，……他成年了吗？（童工？关系户？）

②

Han: 你不怕我逃跑吗？

Luke: **你会逃跑吗？**

③

Han:当然不会！（心虚）

Luke: 那不就行了。

* * *

P3

①

**然后当晚就逃跑了。**

②

【不跑才傻呢】

【项圈随便就能撬开倒是没想到，就是小孩子寂寞了想玩过家家吧？】

（帝国小孩真可怜）

Han: 总之先找到千年隼(Falcon)

Han:有人来了！

* * *

P4

①

此处有作者不想画的白兵结队经过

②

【幸好帝国的安防系统还是这么让人安心】

③

\- 听说卢克(Luke)捡了个小狗回来

④

\- 看来就是你了。

Han: 又是小孩？？


End file.
